Supermoms Villains
Supermoms have many villains. Some of them they remember from their Teen Queens days, others are brand new. Some are rather small-level nuisances, others are dangerous criminal masterminds. But no matter what, justice and Supermoms will always prevail! Archvillains Lord Darkthorne Real name: Leonard Drakethorpe. Age: 55 years old. Equal parts Sean Connery, Dos Equis Man, Morgan Freeman and Tom Jones, this sophisticated gentleman used to be Teen Queens' archnemesis. He never had any superpowers, except for a devious and cunning mind that helped him create a vast and dangerous criminal empire, with secret bases around the world and thousands of loyal disposable henchmen. In his epic final battle with the Teen Queens, Lord Darkthorne had supposedly perished once and for all in the massive explosion that destroyed his secret Moon Base. However, unknown to all, he had survived. Deciding to lay low for a while, he switched to legal business. He created a small company and started rapidly expanding it, ruthlessly destroying and absorbing all potential competitors with all the cunning and guile that served him well as a supervillain mastermind. Soon Leonard Drakethorpe was CEO of a large international corporation, called Multinational Intellectual Logistics & Financing. He's known to care about his company and workforce, and supports various charities, earning him a lot of respect from his employees and the general populace. Back in the day, Lord Darkthorne had some sort of relationship with Sinister Sorceress Seductra, which ended after he had disappeared. The two villains are still good friends, though. As Leonard Drakethorpe, he has recently developed a crush for his corporate subordinate, Beverly Banks. He made his feelings known to her on several occasions, even though such unprofessional behavior could land him in trouble. Beverly's married status doesn't deter him, as he believes the woman will be eventually unable to resist his suave charm, combined with money, power and status. Beverly isn't interested, however, since she truly loves her husband Steve, but she decided not to tell on Leonard's inappropriate advances due to the great respect she has for her boss. Ironically, neither of them knows their respective secret identities. Recently, Lord Darkthorne returned as a supervillain, using some of his corporate assets and connections to rebuild his criminal empire. ''Appearances: Supermoms #1 (mentioned), Supermoms ##2-3, Star-Striker #1 (mentioned), Star-Striker #1 Condensed (mentioned), Star-Striker #5, Kaiju #2, Short #6, Sampler #1.'' lorddarkthorne03z.jpg|Lord Darkthorne lorddarkthorne01.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Lord Darkthorne lorddarkthorne01.gif|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Leonard Drakethorpe transforms into Lord Darkthorne Carrie Calstaff Leonard Drakethorpe's secretary, and Lord Darkthorne's right hand woman. She dislikes Beverly Banks due to the attention her boss pays to the older woman. Not much is known about her yet. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Star-Striker #5.'' misscalstaff01.jpg|Carrie Calstaff Lord Darkthorne's Henchmen ''Appearances: Supermoms #2.'' starstriker13.jpg|Star-Striker disguised as one of Lord Darkthorne's minions Sinister Sorceress Seductra Real name: Anastasia Dux. Age: 55 years old. Another former Teen Queens' archnemesis. Back in the day she was a sultry vamp of a sorceress, using her magic powers to further her devious criminal schemes. After Lord Darkthorne's defeat at the hands of the Teen Queens, she decided to move on. She chose a political career, becoming a conservative populist, vocally defending all-American family values. Her political career was so successful, she became a Councilmember at Sapphire City Council, and recently was elected Sapphire City's mayor. Supermoms in skimpy costumes? Think of the children! ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Star-Striker #5, Short #4.'' sorceressseductra01zz.jpg|Sinister Sorceress Seductra sorceressseductra01.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Sinister Sorceress Seductra Mothers of Evil A supervillain team, formed in reaction to Supermoms. It consists of 6 mature female villains, who all happen to be mothers. Mrs. Evil Real name: Evelyn Evelle, née ???. Age: 35 years old. A bubbly airheaded villainess, Mothers of Evil's counterpart to Star-Striker. She doesn't have any superpowers, usually either using hi-tech weaponry or commanding henchmen to do her dirty work. She's not really an evil person, just bored, irresponsible and misguided. Among other Mothers of Evil, she's the only one who genuinely loves her family. Despite being an airhead, she was chosen to be the leader of Mothers of Evil – probably because she's the only member who's willing to work with others. Occupation: Housewife. Bodytype: Small height, chubby body, big breasts, extra large ass. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Supermoms #4, Star-Striker #1, Star-Striker #1 Condensed, Star-Striker #3, Star-Striker #5, Sig Rune #1, Tropica #1, Mrs. Evil #1, Short #1'' Napoleon Evelle Evelyn's husband. Age: 40 years old. A very calm, almost phlegmatic African American gentleman. He gets sometimes annoyed by his wife's antics, but doesn't let it show, because he loves her a lot. Not much is known about him yet. ''Appearances: Supermoms #4, Mrs. Evil #1'' Evil Boy Evelyn and Napoleon's son. Real name: Thomas Evelle. Age: 14 years old. A rather timid boy who has been coddled by his mother all his life. He can never say "no" to her pushy demands – which is what happened when Mrs. Evil decided to make Thomas her sidekick. He's often embarrassed by his mother's silly and irresponsible actions. He has a crush on Betsy Banks, but never lets it show, instead opting to play it cool in front of his friends. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Supermoms #4, Star-Striker #1, Star-Striker #1 Condensed, Star-Striker ##2-3, Star-Striker #5, Sig Rune #1, Tropica #1, Mrs. Evil #1, Short #1'' Mrs. Evil's Henchmen ''Appearances: Supermoms #4, Star-Striker #1, Star-Striker #1 Condensed, Star-Striker #3, Star-Striker #5, Mrs. Evil #1'' mrsevil01.jpg|Mrs. Evil slapping her booty mrsevil01.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Mrs. Evil Various01.jpg|''Artist: CL.'' Mrs. Evil and Evil Boy, with Star-Striker and Kid Striker mrsevil01l.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Mrs. Evil and Evil Boy Betsy01z.jpg|Evil Boy after he becomes Kid Striker's boyfr-- sidekick Loudspeaker Real name: Vanessa Vale, née ???. Age: 33 years old. This Italian American lady wears the pants in her family, bossing around her weak-willed husband Stan with her powerful personality. Vanessa is a professional activist who would campaign for any cause regardless of whether she truly believes in it, just for the sake of campaigning. Sometimes she becomes so entrenched in her activism she opts to break the law, considering herself a well-intentioned extremist of sorts. For those villainous activities she adopts the villainous persona of Loudspeaker, donning a semi-robotic costume designed to amplify her already loud voice. ''Appearances: Supermoms #4, Diva #2, Short #5, Holiday Special #1.'' Stanislas "Stan" Vale Vanessa's husband. Age: 31. Not much is known about him yet. Sara and Ashley Vale Vanessa and Stan's twin daughters. Age: 14 years old. Having grown under Vanessa's commanding parentage, they instinctively found a leader to follow in school life as well, becoming Donna Darling's loyal flunkies. Not much is known about them yet. ''Appearances: Supermoms #4 (mentioned).'' loudspeaker03z.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Loudspeaker loudspeaker01zzz.jpg|Loudspeaker closeup loudspeaker04.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Loudspeaker donnadarling01.jpg|Donna Darling and the Vale twins Iron Maiden Real name: Unit BA85-1.0E ("Battle Android 85 ver1.0 Evil") aka Barbara "Babs" Bushnell. A deadly android created by a scientist called Dr.Bushnell for Multinational Intellectual Logistics & Financing. Soon after that, Dr. Bushnell's lab suffered a mysterious accident, which lead to the scientist's disappearance. Leonard Drakethorpe managed to locate the android and, always a pragmatist, hired it (under a human guise) as head of one of his research divisions, making her Kim Ujifusa's rival. Later "Babs Bushnell" got a "daughter" of her own – a miniaturized version with a more streamlined design, BA85-2.0E (aka Zoe). Bodytype: Tall height, metal body, not quite aerodynamic breasts and ass. ''Appearances: Supermoms #4, Diva #2, Kaiju #2, Sig Rune #2, Short #6.'' Zoe Bushnell Real name: Unit BA85-2.0E. Despite being possibly more powerful than her "mother", she's not a villain or a hero, she just wants to be a normal girl. Recently, she has become acquainted with Alexander Sigrunarsson. Not much is known about her yet. Bodytype: Medium height, metal body, streamlined body type. ''Appearances: Supermoms #4 (mentioned), Sig Rune #2.'' ironmaiden01.gif|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Iron Maiden sheds her human disguise (animated) ironmaiden01.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Iron Maiden and Zoe Bushnell (without disguise) ironmaiden01z.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Iron Maiden iron maiden.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Iron Maiden (variant) ironmaiden02.jpg|Iron Maiden in her human disguise ironmaiden01d.jpg|''Artist: Danny DeVito Guy.'' Iron Maiden zoe01d.jpg|''Artist: Danny DeVito Guy.'' Zoe Bushnell Lady Goldbeetle Real name: Danielle Darling, née Doopy. Age: 39 years old (she tells everyone it's 19). A golddigger who has made a living out of marrying rich guys and subsequently divorcing them, getting a lot of money and property as a result. One of her divorces, however, brought into her possession something unexpected: a powerful armor suit! Turns out, that ex-hubby was also an ex-supervillain called Goldbeetle, and the suit gave its wearer the ability to create a gravity ball attracting various stuff Katamari-style. Not one to miss out on an opportunity, Danielle decided to use it to make some easy money on the side as a supervillainess. Bodytype: Medium height, anorexic body, fake breasts, fake ass. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Supermoms #4, Sig Rune #1, Tropica #1, Short #2, Holiday Special #1.'' Donna Darling Danielle's daughter from one of her ex-husbands. Age: 13 years old. Donna is a spoiled brat with an awful personality, but her cute looks and charming demeanor made her the most popular girl in Sapphire City Magnet School. She always has a flock of boyfriends at her beck and call, ready to serve her every whim. Donna is Betsy Banks' nemesis, possibly because she stole a quarterback she crushed on. ''Appearances: Supermoms #4 (mentioned).'' Gary Goldschmitt One of Danielle Darling's ex-husbands. He was secretly the supervillain Goldbeetle, until Danielle divorced him and won his armor suit in the divorce settlement. Not much is known about him. ''Appearances: Sig Rune #1.'' Goldbeetle wiki.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Lady Goldbeetle msgoldbeetle01.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Lady Goldbeetle (sketch) ladygoldbeetle01.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Lady Goldbeetle closeup ladygoldbeetle03.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Back view of Lady Goldbeetle's suit Hot Flash Real name: Janet Jones. Age: 52 years old. An African American woman who had taken an untested menopause treatment medicine, and got both youthful looks and a superpower to control heat! She decided to use it to commit crimes, probably because she already used to be a petty crook in her youth. Both secrets are unknown to her family, which ironically is closely connected to law enforcement, most of its members having law-related jobs (police officers, lawyers, prison wardens, etc.). ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Supermoms #4, Diva #2, Tropica #1, Short #3.'' Hot Flash's Family Not much is known about them at the moment, except that she has two adult sons, and possibly some grandchildren. ''Appearances: Supermoms #4 (mentioned).'' hotflash01z.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Hot Flash in her costume (w/o mask) and in her flame form hotflash02z.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Hot Flash Phero-Mona Real name: Lynne Wong, née Jones, aka "Lin Wong". Age: 34 years old. A Welsh American woman born in China, IN, who married a Chinese American man. She owns an "authentic Chinese" aromatherapy shop. To boost her business, she pretends to know some "ancient Chinese secrets", and even spells her name as "Lin Wong". However, her aromatherapy business is not a complete scam: she's actually a really talented chemist. She created various pheromone fumes that can influence peoples' instincts and emotions, which she uses to commit crimes as Phero-Mona. Bodytype: Medium height, heavyset body, very big breasts, very big ass. Fumes: *Red Fume: Anger *Orange Fume: Greed and Gluttony *Yellow Fume: Fear *Green Fume: Envy and Hate (anger is just being enraged in general, envy/hate is harboring negative thoughts towards other people) *Blue Fume: Laziness *Indigo Fume: ? *Purple Fume: ? *Pink Fume: Lust *Black Fume: Despair and Depression *White Fume: Extasy/Happiness/Sensory Overload *maybe some others. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Supermoms #4, Short #4.'' Gregory Wong Lynne's husband. Age: ??? Nothing is known about him at this moment. Gwyneth Wong & Meaghan Wong Lynne and Gregory's daughters. Age: ??? Nothing is known about them at this moment. ''Appearances: Supermoms #4 (mentioned).'' Phero-Mona.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Phero-Mona pheromona01.jpg|Phero-Mona pheromona01.png|''Artist: Grindavikbydaylight.'' Phero-Mona in supervillain costume and civilian clothes Antimoms Evil twins of the Supermoms from a parallel dimension called Universe-69. Not much is known about them yet. Sternbrecher Evil version of Star-Striker. (Anti-Diva) Evil version of Diva. Controls rays of light in ways resembling a laser light show. Oniyome Evil version of Kaiju. Instead of merely changing size, turns into a giant monstrous "Oni" form. (Anti-Sig Rune) Evil version of Sig Rune. She's a Frost Giant (she's bigger than a regular human, but not by very much), and/or is actually a blizzard given a humanoid form. (Anti-Tropica) Evil version of Tropica. Summons metallic mechanical constructs instead of plants. Her costume is similar to Tropica's, except with barbed wire instead of vines. Rend Evil version of Mend. Her kisses cause sickness or poisoning (not quite decided). sternbrecher01.jpg|Sternbrecher sternbrecher01z.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Sternbrecher oniyome01z.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Oniyome oniyome03.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Oniyome oniyome02.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Oniyome in her Oni form antikeiichi01.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Oniyome's kids: Anti-Keiichi and Anti-Megumi rend01.jpg|Rend Other villains Professor Insidious A criminal inventor who is known for creating armies of killer robots of various size and design. He was defeated by the Teen Queens near the end of their career and spent the next 17 years in jail vowing revenge. After getting released, he went straight back to creating robots and plotting a villainous comeback. Sapphire City wasn't prepared for a supervillain attack of that scale after 17 years of relative peace, and that prompted the return of ex-Teen Queens – as Supermoms. ''Appearances: Supermoms #1.'' Gary the Golem Master A nerdy villain with a magical ability to create and control golems made out of various stuff (most commonly, mud and rocks). ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Diva #1.'' The Septuagenarian A grumpy elderly man who dislikes most of the things "youngsters" do or like, and uses various hi-tech contraptions to ruin their day. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Mend #1, Sig Rune #2.'' Micro-Men A team of microscopic-sized supervillains. They've been in Kaiju's rogue gallery since her Teen Queen days. It's unknown whether the current Micro-Men lineup consists of the same people as back then, or if these are new villains continuing the legacy. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Kaiju ##1-2.'' Gator A female human/alligator hybrid or mutant. She's rather big and strong, and has an alligator's face. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Diva #2.'' Time-Lord A steampunk gentleman who uses a time machine created by President James K. Polk to commit time crimes. ''Appearances: Supermoms #2, Star-Striker #4.'' Clockbots Time-Lord's clockwork robots that do all the dirty work for him. ''Appearances: Star-Striker #4.'' Killhard Fan A disgruntled Teen Queens fan who doesn't like how they've changed after they returned as Supermoms. His greatest power is being able to remember the most obscure and insignificant bits of Teen Queens-related trivia, and use it to his advantage. ''Appearances: Supermoms #3.'' Chickobot A fifth generation robot resembling a giant two-legged flightless chicken. The Teen Queens encountered it in one of their adventures. Two decades later it was re-used by Killhard Fan. ''Appearances: Supermoms #3.'' Arborist A villain with a magical ability to animate topiary sculptures. ''Appearances: Mend #2.'' Tempest Temptress Alter ego: Cloud Woman. Bored with the life of a prim and proper housewife and superhero partner, and feeling a bit jealous towards her husband, Cloud Woman created a villainous alter ego to act upon these urges. Now she can lead the dangerous and exciting life she always wanted, and also test her husband's faithfulness. Tempestress uses the same Cloud Controlling Contraption as her alter ego Cloud Woman and her husband Cloud Man. However, she utilizes its powers in much more aggressive and violent ways: e.g., summons lightning to attack foes, etc. ''Appearances: Tropica #2.'' Tokyo Tormenter A villain Kaiju fought in her teenage years. He resembles a giant rubber low-budget kaiju movie costume. ''Appearances: Kaiju #2.'' E.V.I.L. Henchmen Villains Kaiju fought in her teenage years. ''Appearances: Kaiju #2.'' Neverminder A villain the Teen Queens had defeated. ''Appearances: Supermoms #1 (mentioned).'' Professor Periodic A Teen Queens villain. Used a chemical to depower Diva. ''Appearances: Supermoms #3 (mentioned).'' Sonic Boomer A Teen Queens villain. Used an Infra-Sound Wave Generator to destroy the Teen Queens' Crypto-Communicators. ''Appearances: Supermoms #3 (mentioned).'' Silverwolf One of the villains who have been retired for years, and resurfaced after the Supermoms had assembled. ''Appearances: Star-Striker #1 (mentioned).'' Vanguard One of the villains who have been retired for years, and resurfaced after the Supermoms had assembled. ''Appearances: Star-Striker #1 (mentioned).'' Metalurgist One of the villains who have been retired for years, and resurfaced after the Supermoms had assembled. ''Appearances: Star-Striker #1 (mentioned).'' Spooky A-Go-Go One of the villains who have been retired for years, and resurfaced after the Supermoms had assembled. ''Appearances: Star-Striker #1 (mentioned).'' Doctor Shrink A villain Kaiju fought in her teenage years. An evil genius who wanted to shrink the world. ''Appearances: Kaiju #2 (mentioned).'' Protectora Real name: Cassandra Vinceri (originally Karia Vinneri). A scientist involved with testing new materials, she was hit by a blast during one of such experiments, which rendered her unable to have children. As having children was one of her biggest dreams, the woman went crazy with grief, stealing all samples of the newly discovered crystal-like material and running away. Out of those samples she made two shields, the material giving them a unique property of being able to completely negate any force and momentum. She also created a costume out of a shielding metal alloy that saved her life during the explosion. She changed her name to Cassandra Vinceri, adopted two children called Abigail and Ivory (13 and 7 years old respectively), and became a crazy antihero vigilante vowing to protect all children everywhere. She gets into clashes with both Supermoms and various villains. Cat Lady A catsuited catburglar. Back in the day she was a seductive young villainess, nowadays she continues her criminal career as a typical old maid cat lady. Headmaster A villain with mind control powers who posed as Sapphire City Magnet School's headmaster until he was exposed and defeated by the Supermoms. T.I.P.S.Y. A villainous team themed around various substances that affect people's behavior. Version 1: *Tequila Maria: Can make people aggressive and cause "angry drunk" fights and riots. *Tina Martini: Amps up the libido of everyone in the room by teleporting alcohol into their bloodstream. *Biergarten: A husky German fraulein who can make everyone happy, bubbly and relaxed. *Mary Jane: Your typical pothead hippie-type. Wears tie-dye and hemp, and her head is clouded in smoke all the time though we can still see her dreadlocks sticking out. *Enabler: The team's coordinator. Previously a superheroine called Designated Driver, she has become an Oracle-esque kingpin of illegal pot shipments and bootleg liquor, running heists and operations from a slick tech lair. She has no powers, save the power of peer pressure. Version 2: *Cosma Martini: Team leader. Specialty: "Spectacle" drunkenness. A nudge from her, and anyone will realize how much fun dancing on a table is. *Boxé d'Vine. Specialty: "Bad Decision" drunkenness. She specializes in making any bad idea seem like the best in the world: e.g. "Oh, I'm certain my husband won't mind if I sleep with this guy..." *Frau Biërgärten. Specialty: Sloppy drunkenness. What better way to make an impression on new neighbors than by slurring through a naughty joke before belching in their faces, amirite? *(Some pun about Margaritas or Tequila) Specialty: Angry drunkenness. Makes every slight offense worth starting a brawl over. Chicken Divine see her main article. ''Appearances: Star-Striker #2.'' Cloudwoman01.jpg|Tempestress, with Cloud Man and Cloud Woman garythegolemmaster02.png|Gary the Golem Master various02.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Mend and Taekkyon Tiger fighting the Arborist protectora01.png|Protectora protectora03.png|Protectora protectora01l.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Protectora protectora02.jpg|Protectora with her kids, Abigail & Ivory Vinceri Links *Pictures of Supermomverse villains in their canon costumes *Pictures of Supermomverse villains in civilian clothes *Full Supermomverse villains gallery (with variant costumes, etc.) Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Female Category:Male